


再细的碎的都倾听

by KitschStatue



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Blood and Gore, Bondage, Cutting, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sex Toys
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 18:22:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18970570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitschStatue/pseuds/KitschStatue
Summary: “所有木板都换过一遍的船是否还是以前的那艘船？”





	再细的碎的都倾听

Dante和Vergil小时候乱跑的时候曾经亲眼见过一次死亡。那是离家不远的某个庄园，死者是一只羊。它毛发灰白，眼皮粉红，黄昏时被五花大绑亟待宰杀。然而夜里一场暴风雨，四野无人，闪电劈下，死者眼珠上翻羊毛打卷，死状凝固在生命的最后一秒。后来他反复想起那天的往事，梦见房屋夜半起火，星星嵌在头顶像苍白的血洞。于是，在某种震慑里，Vergil借自然的伟力和一个无辜者的牺牲理解了何为死生无常。然而当时的他喜欢那只羊羔，也喜欢闪电。

Vergil现在像那只羊羔一样被绑起来悬吊在空中，而Dante正在洗澡，走进浴室前还拍了拍哥哥的脸，要他乖乖在这儿等着。Vergil的回应是想咬他一口，但却因忘了脖子上的皮革项圈和与它相连的东西而倒吸一口凉气，苍白的脸颊很快因难堪而一路红到了耳根。

这个挑战本来没有什么难度系数。没有需要稳定控制魔力输出的魔力平台，更不是掌握平衡的训练，只有悬挂在天花板上的绳结，另一头束缚着他只穿着外套和长靴的身体。他被吊得不高，如果使劲儿往后倾，膝盖就能触碰到床垫。这种高度对半魔而言自然没有一点儿危险，当然就算是再高的高度，Vergil摔下去也不会有什么事儿——有事儿的会是Dante可怜的地板。

Vergil的外套被撩起下摆，在Vergil的强烈要求下一折一折叠好，夹在后背和被绑紧的胳膊之间。而他被缚的小腿和大腿像两把收好的折叠刀，勒在腿根和脚踝的绳子因为要承载体重的重量，已经将那里的皮肤勒出了痕迹。这种不适没什么，在空中的无所凭依会让Vergil有种躺在海浪上的感觉。他唯一不知道的是怎么和Nero解释自己的房间天花板上会有吊环。

而Dante早就看穿了他哥哥其实很喜欢绑起来，只是自己不愿意开口，必须要用一个挑战或者胜负比拼之类的东西把它好好包装起来，Vergil才会半推半就地接受这份自己要求的礼物。

真正让Vergil后悔这个提议的是塞进他身体里的东西。它不是为了扩张，而是为了堵住他体内的精液。他们已经操过一轮了，Vergil早已被射满，高潮的余韵现在还让他腰眼发麻脚背绷直。

现在他暴露在空气里的臀瓣色情地打开着，因含着什么东西而难以并拢。那是一个金属肛钩，带着乌光深深没入股缝，撑开他高潮后过于敏感的肉穴，球型的末端刚好抵着前列腺，另一头用绳索连上了脖子上的皮革项圈。所以他必须得抬头挺胸、脊背反弓，就像个半环形的钥匙扣。只要稍微动上一下，他身体在空中摇晃的同时就会牵扯到那个重重压着他前列腺的金属球。

Dante还在洗澡，Vergil能听到水珠落在瓷砖上的声音如箭矢破空。而他像一只待宰的羊，被挂在流水线上。这个事实让Vergil微微颤抖着，感受着体内冰凉的金属球正在因身体的轻微重心不稳而在敏感点磨蹭，他从被项圈勒紧的喉咙里挤出一句抱怨般的呻吟。

Dante没有把浴室的门关严，他可以看到被吊起的Vergil是怎样低沉地喘息，因酸软的腰背和过多的快感皱着眉，表情苦恼又茫然，只能像只舒展脊骨的猫一样小心地肌肉绷紧又放松。然而处于悬空状态时，再轻微的动作都会引起短暂的失衡。Vergil的呻吟现在更类似于带着鼻音的哽咽，想必肛钩这下动得有点狠，如果现在谁站在他身后，就能看见Vergil的穴口是怎样被向上拉扯，肉穴被扯成一道湿润的裂隙，肠肉隐约可见，里面满满的精液却被金属球堵着，让他只能像个被塞满的酒瓶原地摇晃。

他们现在越玩越过分了。不是说以前就不过分或者说正常——想想那些比起性更像是斗殴的交媾，十七岁就让老哥莫名其妙有了孩子，几个月前在魔界到处胡搞，几天前又衣服都不脱就在玻璃窗边做，Dante把Vergil的手被压在玻璃上，摇晃他如摇晃一棵果树，两人甚至分辨不出是他们汗珠滴下摔碎的力道更大还是暴风雨打在玻璃上的震动幅度更惊人。最后还差点被Nero在窗外看到——这哪桩哪件都不在正常线以内。

但一切一切加起来，都没有他们今天要做的过分。

传奇的恶魔猎人深吸一口气，想到这一切的源头，突然对乖乖敞开自己、自愿被绑起来的哥哥满怀等同的破坏欲与怜惜。

 

一月前，斯巴达兄弟在魔界打架顺便搞种族灭绝的时候在一些恶魔巢穴找到了Vergil的身体残片。

那是真的残片。Dante在战斗中也曾把恶魔整个劈成两半，他知道这是什么。那是大概一厘米厚的，他的哥哥Vergil的腰部切片。

像火腿被切开，Vergil的腰，那连接上半身和两条腿的部分清晰完整地以横截面的方式被单独保存下来。Dante可以看到蝴蝶一样的脊椎骨和中间凝固的骨髓，而这一点中空的白色之外，Vergil深红和浅粉的身体组织诡异地层叠嵌套在一个平面里。在魔力的温养下它生命力尚存，还保留着刚被切下的模样，切口光滑平整，截面血管紧缩。

Vergil看到它只是嘴唇颤抖了几下，什么都没说。

之后的旅程中，他们找到了更多的Vergil切片。它们拼起来几乎是一个完整的Vergil。Dante难以想象它们是在怎样的情形下被制成，又是谁对他的兄弟做出这种事。

是Vergil终结了这种体贴的沉默。“没想到你能保持安静这么长时间。你在想什么？”他哥哥用一种事不关己的冷淡语气说：“想所有木板都换过一遍的船是否还是以前的那艘船？”

Dante听到这话简直就是出离愤怒了。拜托，这是好不容易考虑一下自家老哥的情绪，怕他触发什么创伤后应激障碍好不好。

但他最后还是在心里叹口气，第一次，没有打架后的筋疲力尽，没有高潮后的精神恍惚，他清醒地拥抱着Vergil，而Vergil甚至轻轻地回抱了他——其实事后再一想这有点儿腻得恶心，“老哥，这么说的人肯定从没爱过哪艘船。”

 

电灯闪动几下又亮起，Dante走出浴室，不管那漏水的水龙头，迎面撞上Vergil凶狠的目光。他一定是等急了。Dante走近后坐在床上，轻轻弹了一下Vergil可怜地在绳子的绑缚下艰难硬着的阴茎。

Vergil挣扎起来，他红着眼圈，毫无威胁性地盯着Dante的下半身威胁道：“我也要把你绑成这样，一整天。我可不会用光滑的尼龙绳。”

Dante耸耸肩，“我也可以就那样操你，一整天。只要你能忍受拥有超大摩擦力的加厚避孕套。”

Vergil因他这句话更加坚硬，Dante知道他哥哥想必是脑补出了那副画面。他早就看清了Vergil在过激性幻想一道上有多擅长。

“你还要不要做。”Vergil声音低哑，“不要让我说第二遍。”

Dante缩缩脖子举手投降，他把Vergil缓缓放下来——期间Vergil因那个深深没入屁股的金属钩而咬紧牙关，汗湿的头发有几缕已经不再那么服帖地垂在额前。

现在Vergil小腹贴紧了床上铺着的塑料布。

“我感觉Nero下次过来闻到这味儿会觉得我们杀人碎尸了。”

Vergil瞪他：“别提Nero。”

“就在几周前，你还面部神经毫无波动地指着一块香肠片说那是Nero住过的地方呢。”

那是他们找到的最后一张切片：轻薄得像纸，但这也是真真正正的、他哥被切下的一部分：那些弯曲拥挤的肠体截面像疏密交错的树木年轮，而它们中间有一个小小的中空。

“Vergil，”当时Dante问，“那是什么？”

“……Nero。”Vergil语气依旧冷硬，“Nero曾经在的地方。Dante，你不会以为恶魔血统还能让男人长出子宫吧。”

Nero曾经在的地方。这个暧昧的形容让低音重节拍的混响瞬间传到了Dante每一个神经末梢。他从不知道Nero是这样出生的。合理推断，或许生下了Nero的很长一段时间里，Vergil的肠子都得保持着被挤得变形的状态。

而现在，Dante即将切开Nero呆过的地方。

他要把Vergil像曾经遭受过的一样拦腰截断。

Dante始终不知道这是否是一个好选择。就算他已经拿好了Vergil借他用的Yamato——即使是似乎已经疯了的Vergil也仍存有一丝理智，拒绝用Dante的刀来切自己。说真的，这真的不会再切出一个V吗？

刀刃缓缓陷进了Vergil的皮肤。Yamato的确很锋利，但此时此刻Dante拿着它却想到了这很像小时候拿着蛋糕刀。雪地里浮出一道浅浅的血线，一切到底，潮湿的冒着热气的内里迎接了最彻底的光天化日。

Dante将他的上半身转过来。他的哥哥现在这么轻。血味儿刺激着两兄弟的嗅觉，但最过分的是那个截面——Vergil的截面。想必这是非凡的体验，一个人目睹自己毫无保留的内部构造。

这有点像恐怖片。Dante想。他和哥哥一起凑近观察那些有序排列的粉白和血红，突然既爱且畏——他从不知道，原来Vergil体内是这个样子，有这样流动的不定形的东西，拥有这样隐约的热度和甜腥。它们似乎还没有意识到自己被切开了，被截出断面的肠体无知而无辜地抽动着，只有过多的精液咕嘟咕嘟地从截面满溢出来。

Dante转移自己注意力般吻掉Vergil额头上的冷汗。操，他对这样的Vergil硬了。

而Vergil眼神空白，无意识地攥紧拳头，发着抖。他陷入同等剧烈的快乐和痛苦中，感觉它们是永恒照耀在自己头顶的白昼和黑夜。

某种兰波式的为保存自我而饮下毒药的快意几乎将他击碎。

他又想起了那只小羊。他现在不再是那只羊了，他是闪电，是雷霆，他战胜了自己。他咳出血沫，回应着兄弟的吻，不乏冷酷想道：从此他再不会梦到被魔物用白热的锯片一点一点切开磨平又愈合，也不会再想起那些反白中空的切片。以后他只会想到自己是怎样自愿在Dante面前敞开，斯巴达兄弟的灵魂又是怎样一起在滚热的鲜血里碎裂，袒露的如此完整又彻底。


End file.
